Élet a Vörös Felhőkkel
by WhatUDeserve
Summary: Charlotte egy csendes lány, akinek nincsenek barátai, és akivel jóban volt, azzal is összeveszett. Egy napot valami furcsát kívánt. Vajon mi lesz vele?
1. Chapter 1

-Már csak 15 perc, már csak 15 perc... - nyugtattam magam nyelvtanórán, ugyanis ez már a 8. órám volt. Zsinórban. És pont nyelvtan az utolsó!  
>- ... És akkor most nézzük a főnevet! - kezdett bele nagy lelkesen a magyartanárnő.<br>-Tanárnő, maga ezt hogy bírja? - gondoltam magamban s letettem a fejemet az asztalra, közben húzogattam alá, a fontosabb tudnivalókat, amit a tanár mondott. Gyakorlatilag felolvasta a könyvet. Csak a példákat keverte össze, hogy ne legyen olyan feltűnő. Nem jött össze neki. Rápillantottam az órára. - Még 10 perc? Jézus! Áháááá , én ezt nem bírom ki!- Nem igaz, hogy milyen lassan telik az idő .  
>-Na, abból amit elmondtam jövő órán dolgozatot írunk, úgyhogy mindenki tanuljon rendesen!- mondta a tanárnő.<br>- Éljen... - mondta kórusban az osztály. Nem örültünk neki, de nem is ijedtünk meg tőle, mert mindig kipuskáztuk. Minden-egyes-alkalommal. Legalább nyelvtanból nem fogunk megbukni. Legalábbis, érettségiig nem. Ott majd más lesz minden, de az még messze van. Még van másfél évem. Hanyagoljuk ezt a témát, a szőr is feláll a hátamon tőle.  
>Gyorsan bepakoltam a táskámba, elmentem a kabátkámért s elindultam a tömegközlekedési eszköz felé . Közben csatlakozott egyetlen barátnőm is hozzám.<br>- Hé , Lotti, te tanulsz majd a dogára? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
>- Úgy nézek ki? - mondtam unottan - Majd kipuskázzuk. Úgysem kell az életben maradáshoz a nyelvtan, úgyhogy a tanárnő is megérti majd. Vagy nem.<br>- Szerintem a vagy nem lesz. Amúgy mi bajod volt tegnap? Úgy otthagytál, hogy már csak a csíkot láttam, amit magad után húztál. - mondta kis sértődöttséggel a hangjában.  
>- Nekem nem volt semmi bajom. Csak én nem bírom a barátaidat.<br>- Te senkit sem bírsz...  
>- És az baj? - mondtam kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél.<br>- Igen, az. Így sosem lesznek barátaid. Én nem lehetek ott mindenhol. - mondta s egy padra mutatott s leültünk rá.  
>- Hát sajnálom, én ilyen vagyok. Nekem nem lételemem a társasági élet. El kell fogadnod ilyennek. Ha nem tetszik akkor...<br>- Akkor mi lesz?  
>- Semmi. - mondtam, miközben összekulcsoltam a kezem.<br>- Mi az, imádkozol? - ki lehetett venni a hangjából, hogy gúnyolódik.  
>- Igen - és már kezdtem is - Istenem, ments meg a barátaimtól, az ellenségeimmel majd elbánok valahogy!<br>Ez volt az utolsó épkézláb mondatom hozzá. Utána lehordott, hogy nem kellene vele így beszélnem, mert csak ő van nekem, csak neki tudom elmondani a bánatomat, örömömet s ha nem lenne, akkor biztos meghalnék. Erre felhúztam magam s elküldtem a fenébe a barátaihoz, mondván, hogy nekem nem kell olyan barát, aki csak azért van velem, hogy tudja magát fényezni. Haza már külön mentünk.

Azt tudni kell, hogy nekem sokat kell gyalogolnom hazáig, de 3 év alatt már megszoktam. Még sosem volt olyan, hogy ne tudjam végig sétálni azt az utat. Idáig. Ma nem tudtam végigsétálni. A veszekedésünkre gondoltam. Igaza volt. Egy semmirekellő , utolsó szemétláda vagyok. Nem is értem, miért vagyok itt. Miközben ezeken gondolkodtam esőfelhők gyűltek, de nem érdekelt. Csak a balhé járt a fejemben. - Istenem, igaza volt! - összerogytam s elkezdtek potyogni a könnyeim. Hogy még drámaibb legyen, az eső is elkezdett esni. - Igaza volt! Igaza volt! Hogy lehettem ekkora barom? BÁRCSAK NE IS LÉTEZNÉK! - kiáltottam, mire belém csapott egy villám és elsötétült minden.


	2. Life is so cool

Semmi... Semmit sem éreztem. Nem éreztem a lábam alatt talajt. Nem éreztem, hogy feküdtem volna. Mert ugye azt megérzi az ember, nemde? Viszont ha azt éreztem, hogy nem érzek semmit, akkor valószínűleg még éltem. Ez jó hír, viszont akkor nem tudom, hol vagyok. A szememet nem mertem kinyitni, ezért próbáltam mozogni, a kezemet az arcomhoz emelni, de nem ment. Nagy nehezen rávettem magam, hogy mégiscsak jobb az, ha tudom, hol vagyok. Résnyire kinyitottam a szemem, de csak fehérséget láttam, ezért kinyitottam teljesen. Nos, a fehérség nem változott, viszont a bőrszínem kezdte felvenni azt a színt.

Ez most csak vicc, ugye? - nem akartam elhinni, hogy a semmiben lebegek, vagy nem is tudom, mit csinálok. A fejemet sem tudtam forgatni. - Hát ez nagyszerű! Nem! Nem! NEM! Inkább meghalok, csak ne kelljen a fehérséget nézni! - ordítottam magamban.

Ilyenre ne is gondolj! - szólt valaki a hátam mögül, én meg megijedtem, és megpördültem volna a tengelyem körül, ha tudtam volna, de nem tudtam.  
>- Ki... Ki az? - kérdeztem ismét magamban.<br>- Izanagi vagyok, fordulj csak meg, gyermekem.  
>- Én megfordulnék szívesen, de... - kezdtem volna bele, de félbeszakított.<br>- Oh, milyen feledékeny vagyok! Nem sok vendégem volt mostanában. - Egy kezet éreztem a vállamon és melegség futott szét bennem. - Na, így már mindjárt más, nem?- felé fordultam, de nem láttam az arcát, mert csuklya volt rajta. Kitaláljátok milyen színű? Biza... fehér.  
>- Nyilván sok kérdésed van.<br>- Mi...  
>- És gondolom az is nyilvánvaló számodra, hogy nem mindegyikre kapsz választ.<br>- De mié...  
>- Az idő sürget.<br>- De...  
>- És nem élünk örökké. Nos, mi az első? - vártam még egy kicsit, hátha megint belevág a mondandómba, de nem tette, ezért feltettem e kérdést.<br>- Hol vagyok?  
>- Ide kerülnek az emberek haláluk után és...<br>- Áááá! Szóval meghaltam?  
>- Nyugodj meg gyer...<br>- Most mi lesz velem? Hogy élem ezt túl?  
>- Sehogy. De ha figyelnél, többet is megtudhatnál.<br>- Minek figyeljek, ha már meghaltam?  
>- Ha meghallgattad volna a mondatom végét, most okosabb lennél. Tehát, ide kerülnek az emberek haláluk után és... - itt szünetet tartott, én meg 'halálra' izgultam magam. -... és itt dől el, hova kerülnek.<br>- Mármint pokol, vagy menny?  
>- Valahogy úgy, de vannak olyanok, akik egyikbe se mennek, és te pont ilyen vagy.<br>- Mi... mi lesz velem? Örökre itt maradok a... helyen, ahová az emberek kerülnek haláluk után?  
>- Nem. Kapsz egy másik lehetőséget.<br>- De nekem nem kell! Nem kell még egy olyan élet!  
>- Na, pont ezért kapod meg. Hogy lásd, az élet nem olyan szörnyű. - dühösen néztem rá. - Ha szemmel ölni lehetne, én már nem élnék.- mondta gúnyosan. - Oké, nem húzom az idődet, de kapsz egy búcsúajándékot, hogy emlékezz erre. - megfogta a karomat és piros aurába burkolta, aztán elöntött a fehérség.<p>

* * *

><p>Csepp<p>

Csepp

Csepp

Eső

Kinyitottam a szemem és mily meglepő, a földön feküdtem. Próbáltam felülni, s mikor megtettem fájdalom hasított a jobb karomba. Odakaptam a tekintetem és láttam, hogy kicsit nagyon vérzik a karom. Lefogtam a sebet a kezemmel, próbáltam elállítani a vérzést. Hát nem sok sikerrel.

Állj már el! Mondom elállsz! Légyszí'... Csezd meg... - Csak nem állt el. Ahogy az eső sem. Most néztem csak körbe igazán. Egy erdőben voltam, nem messze tőlem volt egy 'vaddisznó csapás', egy amolyan kitaposott út. Feltápászkodtam és elindultam rajta, és talán egy kis szerencsével kilyukadok valahová. Út közben sokszor meg kellett állnom. Elég gyenge voltam, de fáradozásomat siker koronázta, és elértem egy falut. Már annyira fáradt és éhes voltam, hogy nem is érdekelt, hová megyek, csak emberekhez, akik majd ellátnak. Mert hát ellátnak, nem? Egy eltévedt, szegény, vérző gyermeket! Najó, ez kicsit túlzás volt.

Szóval körbenéztem, mert ugye kocsmában nem akarunk kikötni (annyira nem mindegy). Sajnos az írást a házakon nem tudtam elolvasni, de ezt a fáradtságomnak tudtam be. Az egyiken egy ágy-as tábla volt ( egy olyan tábla, amin egy ágy van).  
>- Jó lesz... - és mivel fontos a belépő, kivágtam az ajtót és : na, ami belépő most jött volna az elmaradt, mert minden szem rám szegeződött. Egy ideig farkasszemet néztem velük, aztán nem bírtam és a lábaim összecsuklottak, én meg a padlón hevertem. Majd felszednek. Nem igaz?<p>

Kösz, Izanagi... ez tényleg jó élet.


	3. Család

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki többször használja a kislány kifejezést, miközben az arcomat paskolgatja.  
>- Ááá! Ez már zaklatás, hé! Vissza! Hátra! Sün! - kiáltottam és felpattantam ültömből, eztán csúnyán néztem az engem ébresztgető emberre. Egy kis csönd után megszólalt.<br>- Mi az a sül? - kérdezte, de rögtön el is tért a témától. - Mi történt veled, kislány?  
>- Nem tudom, nem emlékszem rá. - mondtam szomorúságot tettetve, hiszen nem akartam neki elmondani, hogy: Hááát, egy másik világban meghaltam, de aztán valami fehér alak istent játszva átküldött ide, ahol viszont nem vagyok halott. Meg akartam erősíteni benne a gondolatot, hogy most nagyon szomorú vagyok, ezért a kezemmel meg akartam törölni a szememet, de ahogy megmozgattam, elkezdett fájni. Felszisszentem a fájdalomra, odanéztem és láttam, hogy be van kötve.<br>- Még nem kéne nagyon mozgatnod. Alig tudtuk elállítani a vérzést. Felébreszteni sem akartunk, de nagyon elfehéredtél és Yuudai-sensei azt mondta, hogy jót tenne neked, ha most inkább ébren lennél.  
>- Köszönöm szépen. Ebben az esetben visszaszívok minden rosszat, amit mondtam. Amúgy ki az a Yuudai-sensei?<br>- Ő egy orvos, aki megmentett. Az én nevem Itsuma. Téged hogy hívnak?  
>- Charlotte.<br>- Charlotte? Furcsa név, még nem hallottam. - erre csak mosolyogni tudtam, de a nagy mosolygás közben elkezdett korogni a gyomrom.  
>- Biztos éhes lehetsz. Mindjárt jövök, hozok neked valami ételt.<br>- De... de nekem nincs pénzem, nem tudom kifizetni.  
>- Lakhelyed van?<br>- Az... sincs. - mondtam, miközben a cipőm orrán lévő koszt vizsgálgattam szomorúan.  
>- Akkor mától fogva a fogadómban dolgozol. - mondta nagy lelkesen. - Az itt dolgozóknak ingyen szállás és étel jár. Amíg meg nem gyógyul a karod, ez lesz a szobád, és miután meggyógyul már be is állhatsz, megfelel? - és megeresztett egy vigyort.<br>- Kö... Köszönöm - csak ennyit tudtam kinyögni, annyira meglepett ez a nagy kedvesség.  
>- Igazán nincs mit. Tudom, hogy elkezdtem valamit... Megvan, éppen ételt akartam hozni, mindjárt visszajövök. - és már ment is kifelé az ajtón.<p>

Miután eltűnt a látóteremből, néztem csak igazán körbe a szobában. Egy ágyon ültem, amivel szemben volt az ajtó. A szobában volt még egy ajtó, ami nem tudom, hova vezetett, gondolom fürdő volt, illetve volt még egy ruhásszekrény. Az ágy mellett volt egy kis szekrény, amin az óra volt megtalálható. Öt óra öt perc. Ha hinnék bármiben is, akkor most kívánnék valamit. Bár az az alak elég valóságos volt, itt gondolok a sebre. Lehet, hogy hinni kéne benne. Nem! Nem adom meg neki az örömöt, hogy lássa hogy látom, hogy nem is olyan rossz az élet. Vajon most is lát?  
>Elmélkedéseimet a kajával visszatérő Itsuma zavarta meg.<p>

- Tessék. - mondta és letette a kis szekrényre a tányért. Valami, én nem is tudom, mi volt benne.  
>- Ez micsoda? - kérdeztem, erre ő egy kicsit furcsán nézett.<br>- Sukiyaki. Nem láttál még?  
>- Nem. És nem is ettem.<br>- Akkor kóstold meg! - mondta mosolyogva és nyújtotta az evőpálcikákat.  
>- Én... én ezzel nem tudok enni. - mondtam és éreztem, hogy elönt a pír a szégyen miatt és ismét a cipőmet vizslattam. Egy percig csönd volt, azt hittem ottpusztulok a szégyentől. De a perc leteltével elkezdett nevetni. Ez nem olyan kinevetős nevetés volt. Ez olyan szívből jövő volt. Kicsit furán néztem rá, hogy most mi van. Mikor kinevette magát, megszólalt.<br>- Furcsa lány vagy, hallod-e? Na gyere, megmutatom, hogy is kell. - 5 perc alatt megtanultam volna, de mivel a jobb karom tropa volt, be kellett érnem a ballal. Azzal a ballal, amivel még a tollat sem tudom fogni. Közben sikerült annyi tápanyagot magamhoz vennem, hogy nem haltam éhen. Egyre kevésbé éreztem magam hülyén és hála Itsumának, egyre jobban ment a bal kézzel evés. A végén már elértem a 'még nem tökéletes, de legalább nem ejtem le a földre a kaját' szintet. Közben beszélgettünk és eszembe jutott egy fontos kérdés, ami mégis elmaradt. Mikor aztán befejeztem az evést, feltettem.  
>- Mit is mondtál, hol vagyok? - kérdeztem ártatlan arccal, mire kaptam egy mosolyt.<br>- Kagami no Satoban.  
>- Oh, oké.<br>- Hogy érzed, tudsz járni? Lenne kedved körbenézni?  
>- Persze! - mondtam boldogan.<br>- Akkor gyere, biztos jót fog tenni egy kis mozgás. - mondta, és már az ajtónál járt. Gyorsan utána mentem, és mikor kiléptem az ajtón, egy folyosón találtam magam. Egy jó hosszú folyosón. Sok-sok-sok ajtóval. A folyosó végén volt egy lépcső, és afelé tartottunk. Mikor leértünk egy nagy terem tárult a szemem elé, ami tele volt asztallal és székkel. Viszont emberből csak három volt, egy nő és két férfi. Elég jól megvoltak, nem akartam zavarni, de Itsuma odavonszolt. Mikor odaértünk, az egyik férfi felállt és odasietett hozzám.  
>- Hogy érzed magad? Mi történt veled? Fáj még a karod? Hogy történt? Miért... - özönlöttek el a kérdések.<br>- Yuudai-sensei hagyd, nem emlékszik semmire. - itt felém fordult. - Charlotte, ő Yuudai-sensei, az orvos. Sensei, ő Charlotte, a beteged.  
>- Köszönöm, amit értem tett, nem is tudom, hogy háláljam meg.<br>- Jajj, husom, ez csak természetes, hogy az emberek segítenek egymásnak. - már éppen szólásra nyitottam volna a számat, mikor Itsuma tovább rángatott.  
>- Charlotte, ez a csinos hölgy itt Mizuki, a felszolgáló lány. Ő lesz majd a társad.<br>- Szia. - mondtam bátortalanul.  
>- Szia! - mondta lelkesen, odajött és megölelt. - Nagyon jól ki fogunk jönni egymással, ebben biztos vagyok!<br>- És végül, de nem utolsó sorban, - vette vissza a szót Itsuma - ez a kedves úriember, Kiyoshi, a szakács.  
>- Szija!<br>- Üdvözöllek körünkben. - kezet fogtunk.

Beszélgettünk egy kicsit, aztán Yuudai-sensei felállt, elköszönt és hazament.  
>- Későre jár. Gyerünk, kisasszony, irány az ágy! - mondta, azaz egyenesen parancsolta.<br>- Miiii? De én még nem vagyok álmos! Nem szeretnék... ! - kezdtem bele, de félbeszakítottak. Megint.  
>- Lotti... - mondta Itsuma.<br>- Tessék...? - kérdeztem ártatlanul, bociszemekkel. - nem válaszolt, csak nézett. Nézett. És nézett. Én is néztem. Néztem. És néztem. Aztán Mizuki megunta és megkért, hogy menjek vele, mert mutatni szeretne valamit. Megadó arccal felálltam, elbúcsúztam a többiektől és Mizukival felmentünk az emeletre.  
>- Hogy még jobban feldobjam a kedved... - mondta, miközben kinyitott egy ajtót - most kiválasztjuk a hozzád illő... - felkapcsolta a villanyt - EGYENRUHÁT! - mondta boldogan. Amint beléptem, láttam, hogy a szoba tele van különbféle rucikkal.<br>-Tehát - kezdte - az első dolog, hogy mindig nézz ki jól!  
>- Miért?<br>- Te is inkább egy helyes sráctól kérnél enni, mint egy öregtől, nem?  
>- De... azt hiszem...<br>- A vendégek is pont ilyenek. De, kell egy ruha. - végigmért tetőtől-talpig, utána elkezdett keresni valamit a szekrényekben. Meg is találta. - Ezt vedd fel!  
>- De ez nem túl...?<br>- Nem, nem! Próbáld csak fel!  
>- Ha te mondod... - ledobtam a régi cuccaimat és felvettem a ruhát. Azaz, megpróbáltam, de nem sok sikerrel, ugyanis fájt a karom, nagyon is. Megkérdtem Mizukit, hogy segítsen. Rámadta a ruhát és a kiegészítőket, aztán hátrébb lépett.<br>- De édes! Mintha rád öntötték volna! - Az egyenruha egy fekete, hosszú ujjú egyberuha volt, fehér köténnyel, alsószoknyával, és egy kis masnival elől, nagy masnival hátul. Fekete-fehér főkötővel és nyakpánttal. Nem volt túl rövid, de olyan nagyon hosszú sem. - Kapsz egy kis cipellőt és tökéletes leszel! - segített levenni, aztán mondta, hogy mostmár tényleg későre jár, és neki korán kell kelnie. Elválásunk előtt adott egy garnitúra tiszta ruhát, mert az enyém kicsit piszkos volt. Megköszöntem neki, elbúcsúztam tőle és bementem a szobámba. Először az ismeretlen ajtó felé vezetett az utam. Kinyitottam és... Bingó. Fürdő. A kulcs a zárban volt, úgyhogy bezártam magam után az ajtót. Aztán ismét megváltam a ruháimtól és lezuhanyoztam. Próbáltam úgy tisztálkodni, hogy a kötés ne legyen vizes, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Mikor úgy gondoltam, hogy elég tiszta vagyok, kijöttem megtörölköztem és felvettem a tiszta ruhát, aztán kimostam a koszosat.  
>Utána lefeküdtem az ágyra, betakaróztam és próbáltam elaludni. Nem kellett sokat erőlködnöm, míg elaludtam.<br>Utolsó gondolatom az volt, hogy végre vannak barátaim, így talán nem is olyan rossz az élet...

(Peachy. Ne szólj be.)


	4. Akatsuki

Már megint esik az eső. Pont, mint egy hete. Te jó ég, már egy hete volt? Ma van az idejövetelem hétfordulója. Azt hiszem, ez a nap megérdemli, hogy 100%-osan ki legyen használva. Megcsörrent az óra, ami azt jelenti, hogy hajnali 5 van.  
>- Elkéstél! - mondtam neki és kikapcsoltam az ébresztőjét. Ez a hétforduló nagyon felturbózott. Kipattantam az ágyból, gyorsan le akartam zuhanyozni, de a meleg víznek nem tudtam ellenállni. Mikor végeztem, megtörölköztem és magamra kaptam ama egyenruhát és megnéztem magam a tükörben. A sebem már nagyjából meggyógyult, már csak a heg maradt ott. Elég fura alakja volt, annyi szent, de nem tulajdonítottam neki nagyobb figyelmet. Ha nem én lettem volna a tükörben, akkor most elámultam volna. De mivel én voltam, ezért csak egy egyszerű 'jó lesz' hagyta el a számat. Nem, mintha nem tetszettem volna magamnak, de milyen az már, hogy magadat isteníted?<br>Mikor nyúltam a kilincsért, rossz érzés fogott el. Eszembe jutottak a vendégek. Azaz, csak a vendégek egy kis része. Olyanok voltak, mintha valami szekta tagjai lettek volna. Mind egyforma ruhát hordtak. Fekete alapon, vörös felhők és a fejükön bamboo kalap, így nem láttam még az arcukat sem. Nagyon nem szerettem odamenni hozzájuk... Ó, ne már! Csak nem hagyom, hogy pár gyökér felhőmániás elrontsa a napom! Ígyhát feltéptem az ajtót és leszáguldottam a földszintre. Leérvén láttam, hogy a többiek már nagyban készülődnek a nyitásra. Mikor megláttak, köszöntünk egymásnak, kivéve Mizukit, akivel egymásnak ugrottunk. Persze jó értelemben. Annyira megszerettük egymást, hogy már szinte a nővérem lehetett volna.

Nyitás után a rossz érzés megint erőt vett rajtam és nem tudtam lenyugtatni magam. De még így is törekedtem a 100%-ra, ami többé-kevésbé sikerült. Egész nap nem jöttek, és én megnyugodtam. Itsuma már épp zárni akart, mikor kinyílt az ajtó és... Hát ez nem igaz! Az egyik szektás volt! De szerencsére már vége volt a napnak, úgyhogy majd visszajön holnap, addig is békén hagy, gondoltam magamban.  
>- Nagyon sajnálom, de ma már nem áll módunkban ételt felszolgálni, mert már bezá... - kezdte Itsumo és már fordultam meg, hogy felmegyek a szobámba, mikor megszólalt.<br>- Nem is azért jöttünk, hanem érte. - felé fordultam és láttam, hogy rám mutat. Miii? De én nem is csináltam semmit!  
>- Mit akarsz tőle? - kérdezte Mizuki, aki végig a közelemben volt.<br>- Semmi közöd hozzá. Elvisszük és kész. - lehet, hogy kicsit furán fog hangzani, de végig azon gondolkoztam, hogy vajon miért beszél többesszámban. Hát, nemsokára megkaptam rá a választ.  
>- Meg egy nagy fenét viszed el! - mondta Itsuma, megfogta az ajtót és rávágta a szektásra. Ha nem féltem volna ennyire, most szétröhögtem volna magam. Hirtelen kinyílt a konyha ajtaja és kilépett rajta még egy szektás, vagy ugyanaz, nem tudom.<br>- Hol vagy, Danna, hm? Úgy volt, hogy itt találkozunk. - Ha ez lehetséges, akkor még jobban féltem, mert Kiyoshi a konyhában mosogatott és nem tudtam mi történt vele. A szektás levette a kalapját. Hosszú szőke haja volt, egyik oldalt felfogva, másik oldalt meg belelógott a szemébe. Körbenézett, majd találkozott a tekintetünk.  
>- Készen állsz, kicsi Madoushi ? - erre elkezdett vigyorogni. Én azt sem tudtam, mit csináljak magammal, hogy egyáltalán gondolkodni tudjak, annyira féltem. Ekkor kivágódott az ajtó, de olyan erővel, hogy ki is szakadt, ezzel Itsumát a falnak csapva, aki eszméletét vesztette, és belépett a másik szektás.<br>- Ő nem is az! Csak egy átlagos...! - kezdte Mizuki, könnyes szemmel.  
>- Fogd be, vagy meghalsz! - üvöltött rá az imént bejövő ember.<br>- Engem az sem érdekel, csak hagyd őt békén! - kiáltotta és elém lépett. Az ordibálós elővett egy kés szerű valamit és elhajította Mizuki felé, egy szép mély vágást ejtve a karján.  
>- Mizuki... - csak ennyit voltam képes kipréselni magamból.<br>- Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz! - mondta mosollyal az arcán.  
>- Hát persze... - monda egy hang a hátam mögött, megragadta a vállam és hátra rántott, én meg a földön kötöttem ki. Mozdulatát nem fejezve be, leütötte Mizukit.<br>- Ezt direkt csinálod, Deidara? Tudod, hogy utálok várni, de te mindig csak húzod az időt! Ezért meg kéne, hogy öljelek.  
>- Nyugi, Danna. Végülis megvan, amiért jöttünk, nem, hm?<br>- Meg, meg. Fogd és gyere. - mondta, azzal megfordult és kiment. Én a földön ültem lehajtott fejjel és folytak a könnyeim. 0dajött hozzám és megállt előttem.  
>- Tápászkodj, indulunk, hm.<br>- Miért... Miért kellett ezt tenni...?  
>- Gyere már. Sasori no Danna mérges lesz. - mondta és kinyújtotta felém a kezét, hogy majd felránt.<br>- Hozzám ne érj! - kiáltottam és elütöttem a kezét. Erre morcos képet vágott és eltűnt a szemem elől. Aztán már csak egy nyomást éreztem a tarkómon és elterültem.

* * *

><p>367. 368. 369. 370...<br>Jó, na még 30.  
>397. 398. 399. éssss 400.<br>- Hé... - szólaltam meg. Az előttem baktató 2 szerzet nem is vett tudomást rólam. Megint. - Hé... tényleg muszáj ez? - makacskodtam. Már kicsit kezdett kényelmetlen lenni a kötél, amivel megkötöztek. De voltak olyan kedvesek, és a lábaimat szabadon hagyták, hogy ne kelljen cipekedni.  
>- Igen. Nem akarjuk, hogy elszökj. Mert ha véletlenül elszöknél, utánad megyünk és ha megtaláltunk, annak rossz vége lesz. - mondta a Danna fickó.<br>- De... de én nem fogok elszökni. Megígérem! - mondtam elvékonyított hangon.  
>- Nem érdekel. Így maradsz.<br>Próbáltam elterelni a gondolataimat az incidensről. Hát, több-kevesebb sikerrel. A számolást meguntam már, ezzel a barommal meg nem lehet elütni az időt. A földet fixíroztam éppen, mikor a fogva tartóm, nevezetesen... őőő... szóval a szőke, megállt, én meg nekimentem.  
>- Figyelj oda, mit csinálsz. - szólt hátra.<br>- Talán, ha nem szűnne meg az agyadból kiadott parancs, talán nem ütköztem volna beléd! - vágtam vissza. Muszáj volt valakit szekálni. A másikat nem lehet, most kiderül, hogy őt lehet-e.  
>- Azért álltam meg, mert meg akartam állni. - fordult most már teljesen felém.<br>- Na persze... - mondtam flegmán. Erre ő elővett egy kunait. Egy kicsit nagyon megijedtem. - Hé... izé, én nem úgy értettem!  
>Először furán nézett rám, aztán elkezdett nevetni.<br>- De betoji vagy! - már a hasát fogta a röhögéstől. Én csak forgattam a szemeimet és megvártam, míg befejezi. Nem kellett sokat várnom, ugyanis a társa közbeszólt.  
>- Fejezd már be, Deidara. - mondta neki és nézzenek oda, abbahagyta. Diadal ittasan vigyorogtam rá, miközben szedte le a kötelet.<br>- Végre már! - kiáltottam, aztán megfordultam, hogy nekem ebből ennyi, kösz, de elkapták a karom és lehúztak a földre. - Hé!  
>- Nem mész sehová.<br>Erre nem tudtam mit felelni, ezért tereltem a témát.  
>- Éhes vagyok.<br>- Majd Kakuzuék megoldják. Mindjárt itt lesznek.  
>- Az meg ki?<br>- Ő is tag.  
>- Milyen tag?<br>- Akatsuki tag.  
>- Az micsoda? - mind a ketten rám néztek, de aztán hagyták a dolgot. Végül Deidara mondta el. Nyílván élvezte, hogy játszhatja az okost.<br>- Ez egy erős ninjákból álló szervezet, ami arra specializálódott, hogy... - és innen már nem figyeltem, mert ahogy magyarázott észrevettem valami furát a tenyerén. Nagyban mondta, aztán észrevette, hogy nem figyelek. Aztán én is észrevettem, hogy észrevette, hogy nem figyelek. - Mit bámulsz? - kérdezte.  
>- A kezedet.<br>- Ezt? - és a képembe tolta a kezét. Kiszedtem az arcomból és elkezdtem nézegetni.  
>- Mi ez? - kiszedte a kezét a kezeimből és az arcom elé tartotta. Aztán kinyílt a száj a kezén. Micsoda? Száj? Megdöbbenésemet egy képen nyalás szakította félbe.<br>- Te jó ég! - estem hátra. Erre megint elkezdett röhögni. Felvettem egy kavicsot és felé hajítottam, persze simán kitért előle. Egy ideig farkasszemet néztünk egymással, aztán meguntam és visszafeküdtem a földre. Megint elöntöttek az emlékek.  
>- Miért... kellett elhozni onnan? Nem voltam ott jó helyen? - kérdeztem szomorúan.<br>- Nem az én dolgom, hogy ezt elmondjam neked, de legyen annyi, hogy nem voltál ott jó helyen.  
>- De mié...<br>- Megjöttek. - szakított félbe Dannácska. Felültem és tényleg. A távolban 2 alak közeledett felénk. Miközben közeledtek, szemügyre tudtam venni őket. Mint ezeken, rajtuk is ugyanaz a köpeny volt. Meglepődve tapasztaltam, hogy ők nem viseltek kalapot. Helyette az egyiken maszk volt, így csak a szemét láttam. A másik nem hordott semmi fejfedőt, szürke haja volt és lilás szeme és öltözködni sem tudott. Viszont, ami ijesztő volt benne, hogy egy háromágú kasza volt nála. Mikor odaértek, Deidara felállt.  
>- Mostmár a ti felelősségetek. Nekünk dolgunk van. - mondta Dannácska, Deidara intett, aztán egy puffanással eltűntek. Én meg ott maradtam egyes egyedül két akatsukissal.<p> 


	5. Kajaaa!

- Mostmár a ti felelősségetek. Nekünk dolgunk van. - mondta Dannácska, Deidara intett, aztán egy puffanással eltűntek. Én meg ott maradtam egyes egyedül két akatsukissal.

Egy ideig csak néztünk egymásra, aztán akinél a kasza volt megunta.  
>- Mit bámulsz? - kérdezte kicsit sem kedvesen. Először még nem nagyon szóltam neki vissza, mert még nem ismertem őket, nem tudtam, hogy kell velük bánni.<br>- Se... semmit. - válaszoltam vissza.  
>- Gyerünk, indulunk. - szólt a maszkos, azzal megfordult és elindult. Én is megindultam, de beleakadt valamibe a lábam és elzakóztam. Hátranéztem, hogy mi a jó égbe akadhatott bele és látom, hogy a szürke hajú kaszája volt az.<br>- Ez mire volt jó? - kérdeztem mérgesen, miközben feltápászkodtam.  
>- Az arckifejezésed! Láttad volna magad, r****c! - röhögött. Mi? Ez most ler****cozott? Milyen alapon?<br>- Nem vagyok r****c. Van nevem is.  
>- Hogy oda ne rohanjak. Na és mi lenne az?<br>- Nem mondom meg! Há-há-há!  
>- Akkor én sem mondom meg! - mondja. Te jó ég, mint egy gyerek...<br>- Háh! Nem is érdekel! - válaszolom neki tettetett morcossággal.  
>- Melyik szót nem értettétek? - kiáltott ránk a maszkos fickó. Gyorsan a kiáltozó után ügettem és a veszekedő partnerem sem tett másképpen. Megint csendben caplattunk, ők ketten elől, én meg hátul. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon milyen szekta is lehet ez. Na meg édes drága Dannácska említett valami Kakuzut. Kíváncsi vagyok, melyikőjük lehet az. Meg persze az is izgatott, hogy hová megyünk. Arra tennék egy bizonyos összeget, hogy nem kajálni. Bár, ki tudja?<br>- U... Ugye valami kajáldába megyünk? Csak mert rettenetesen éhes vagyok. - tettem fel félénken a kérdést.  
>- Nem, nem megyünk semmilyen 'kajáldába'. Fölösleges pénzkidobás. Nem is beszélve az időveszteségről. - kezdett bele a maszkos.<br>- De... de én éhes vagyok.  
>- Úgy nézünk ki, mint akiket érdekel, r****c? - fordult hátra a kaszás fickó, arcát majdnem az enyémbe tolva. Már megint ez a szapulás. Lehet, hogy túl büszke vagyok magamra, de nagyon irritál, ha ler****coznak és betolakodnak az aurámba. Így hát gondolkodás nélkül: CSATT! Ott maradt a tenyérlenyomatom az arcán.<br>- Te, ezért most baromira jól esett, de nem hagyhatom, hogy elkanászodj. - mondta és emelte a kezét. Én lefagytam, és csak néztem, mit csinál. Már láttam, ahogy az izmai megfeszülnek, ahogy ütni akar.  
>- Hidan! Ha megteszed én esküszöm felnégyellek! - kiáltotta a maszkos. Az imént említett - ezek szerint Hidan - letette a kezét és ránézett. - Tudod, hogy a főnöknek élve kell!<br>Hidan nem szólt semmit, csak gyilkos pillantást vetett rám és tovább ment. Nem bánthatnak? Ez tök jó, még élhetek.  
>- Mire kellek a főnökötöknek? - siettem utánuk. Hidan mélyen hallgatott. Ch, mint egy gyerek...<br>- Majd ő elmondja. Holnapra ott leszünk. Addig meg maradj csendben. - mondta Kakuzu. Mert Dannácsak azt mondta, h Kakuzuék, és mivel a másik nem Kakuzu, ezért gondolom, hogy ő az. Ugye milyen logikus?  
>- De éhes vagyok...<br>- Nem teszünk kitérőt miattad! -ismételgette Kakuzu, jól megnyomva a 'miattad' szót.  
>- De én tényleg nagyon éhes vagyok!<br>Nem hagytam magam. Elvégre nagyobb bajom nem eshet.  
>- Oh, Jashin-sama, miért versz ezzel a... - kezdett bele Hidan.<br>- Charlotte. Nem r****c! Charlotte! - kiáltottam rá. Nem hagyhattam, hogy eltiporja a becsületemet. Megint. - Amúgy ki az a Jashin?  
>- TE MÉG NEM HALLOTTÁL JASHIN-SAMÁRÓL? - üvöltötte le a hajam. Én meg csak mosolyogva ráztam a fejem. - Ja, hogy is tudhatnál... - mondta, aztán felcsillant a szeme. - Te melyik hülye, hamis Istenben hiszel?<br>Hátra jött mellém. Azta! Végre! Beszélgetés!  
>- Én egyikben sem hiszek. Ateista vagyok.<br>- Ateista? Mellettem nem lehetnek ateisták! Ezért mostantól Jashin-sama nézeteit vallod!  
>- Aha, és mik a nézetei? Azaz mit kell csinálnia egy jashinistának?<br>- Az első és legfontosabb szabály, hogy élvezd a fájdalmat.  
>- A fájdalmat? - kérdeztem egy fintor közepette.<br>- Igen, azt! Plusz még áldoznod is kell, ha nincs jobb, akkor a saját tested is megteszi! Persze az imát sem lehet kihagyni. - mesélte lelkesen. Tisztára, mint egy gyerek. Szeretem a gyerekeket. De ők nem áldoznak, meg élvezik a fájdalmat.  
>- Vá... Várj. Azt mondod, hogy magadat is feláldozhatod?<br>- Aha. Ugyanis a jashinisták halhatatlanok. - kérkedett. Na erre kicsit megilletődtem.  
>- Halhatatlan? Akkor te örökké fogsz élni? Már mióta élsz? 100 éve? Talán 1000? - kérdeztem lelkesen. Nagyon érdekeltek ezek a misztikus, hihetetlen dolgok.<br>- Csak 22. - válaszolta. Én mintha egy kis keserűséget éreztem volna a szavaiban. Awww, most megbántottam? Nem szívesen bántok meg másokat, csak ha megérdemlik. Ő megérdemelte, de nem szándékosan bántottam meg a kicsi gyermekded lelkét. Gyorsan terelnem kellett a témát. Épp egy kis ház mellett mentünk el, aminek valami isteni illata volt.  
>- Ez micsoda? - mutattam a házra.<br>- Dango bolt.  
>- Dango? Az ehető?<br>- De még mennyire hogy az!  
>- Éhes vagyok...<br>Hidan csak forgatta a szemét, Kakuzu meg megállt és megfordult.  
>- Ha kapsz enni befogod végre? - kérdezte. Éreztem az elfojtott dühöt a hangjában. Hihi, de szeretek én embereket bosszantani!<br>- Ühüm, ühüm. - bólogattam nagyban.  
>Bementünk a házba, Hidannel leültünk az egyik asztalhoz, Kakuzu meg elment kajáért, mondván, nehogy valami drágát válasszunk. Valami elképesztően zsugori ez az ember. Kis idő múlva visszajött dangoval együtt, ami nem nézett ki rosszul és az illata is jó volt. Elmartam egy dangot és elkezdtem majszolni. Közben körülnéztem a helységben. Csak néhány asztal volt, a falakon meg képek. Az egyik képen egy jin-jang jel volt, aminek a fekete és fehér részében volt 1-1 szimbólum. Hogy milyen volt azt nem láttam, mert túl messze volt. Már épp befejeztem a fincsi dangomat, amikor belépett egy férfi. Végigmért mindhármunkat, majd a karomra tévedt a tekintete. Fura képet vágott, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal kirántotta a kardját és maga elé tartotta.<br>- Adjátok át a lányt. - mondta tiszta nyugodtan.  
>- Nem pazaroljuk rád az időnket. Hidan, intézd el. - mondta Kakuzu, majd felállt és kiráncigált az épületből.<br>- Mit akart tőlem? - kérdeztem, mikor már az erdő útjait jártuk.  
>- Majd a főnök elmondja.<br>- Mindig mindenki ezzel jön, elegem van már belőle! - toporzékoltam.  
>- Azt mondtad, ha kapsz enni befogod. Kaptál enni, úgyhogy tartsd be a te részed.<br>- Ch...  
>Végülis igaza volt. Valamilyen szinten. Csakhogy most meg álmos voltam. Egész nap kutyagoltam és kaja után mindig elpilledek egy kicsit. Már kezdett besötétedni, mikor Kakuzu megszólalt.<br>- Itt megállunk. Majd holnap folytatjuk az utat, addig is Hidan utol tud érni minket.  
>- Úgy érted, hogy az erdőben alszunk? - kérdeztem.<br>- Persze, miért?  
>- Csak mert az erdőben általában éjjel jönnek elő a vadállatok.<br>Mintha csak hallotta volna, egy farkas felvonyított.  
>- Hallod?<br>Kakuzu nem szólt semmit, csak leült és tüzet gyújtott. Nagyot néztem, mert nem tudtam, mi égett. Maagus xD - gondoltam magamban és leültem szembe vele egy fa alá. Nagyon fáradt voltam és gondoltam, hogy vigyáz rám, ha már nem engedte, hogy Hidan kibontakozzon. Ezért elterültem és néztem, a tüzet. Olyan szép és meleg volt, egyszerűen jó volt ránézni. Bár egy idő után már a szemhéjamat néztem belülről.

* * *

><p>Azt álmodtam, hogy a tengerparton sétáltam. Nagyon, de nagyon hideg volt és nem tudtam, miért. Fel akartam nézni a Napra, de mikor felemeltem a tekintetem, láttam, hogy nincs ott. Az gáz, akkor azért van hideg. Körbenéztem, jobbra volt a tenger, balra meg erdő volt. Erdő a parton? Hm, ez meg kell nézzem. El is indultam arrafelé, de ahogy beértem az erdőbe érezhetően hidegebb lett az idő. Mivel nekem inkább a meleg fekszik, ezért meg akartam fordulni, de nem tudtam, csak vitt előre a lábam. Sok-sok menetelés után kilyukadtam, egy tisztáson, amin egy kőépület volt található. Az épület felől még hűvösebb szél fújt, mint amilyen már alapból volt. Egy ideig csak bámultam az építményt, aztán meguntam. Kirázott tőle a hideg. Vagy nem is attól? Akármitől is, egyedül nem mertem odamenni. Na jó, mostmár menjünk innen. - gondoltam magamban, aztán megfordultam, de tovább nem jutottam, mert valaki elállta az utamat. Meg se várta, mit csinálok már nyúlt is felém és már majdnem elkapott, mikor felriadtam.<br>Felültem és észrevettem, hogy nem ég a tűz. Ahha, akkor azért volt olyan hideg. Felhúztam a lábaimat, a kezeimet meg az ölembe tettem, hogy melegítsem. Észrevettem azt is, hogy Hidan utol ért minket. Ott ült az egyik fa tövében és hülyén nézett rám.  
>- Mi van? - kérdeztem suttogva.<br>- Aludjál. Nem akarom holnap is a nyafogásodat hallgatni.  
>- Aludjál te ilyen hidegben! Amúgyis minek kellett eloltani a tüzet?<br>- Éjszaka nem szokás égve hagyni, mert az ellen könnyebben rád talál.  
>- Akkor jó. - adtam meg magam és a kezembe temettem az arcom. Hallottam, hogy Hidan motoszkált, de olyan jó meleg volt az arcom, hogy nem volt kedvem felnézni.<br>- Nesze, aztán maradj csendben és aludj. - mondta. Mi van? Felnéztem és egy köpeny landolt az arcomba. Nem is akármilyen. Egy előmelegített köpeny.  
>- Wow, köszi. - köszöntem meg és gyorsan belebújtam. Jó meleg volt. - Te nem fázol?<br>- Aludj.  
>Na, van neki jó oldala is. Mostmár vissza tudtam volna aludni, de nagyon érdekelt az a hely. Mindegy, majd holnap megkérdezem. Visszaterültem a földre és elaludtam.<p> 


	6. Hát ez valami elképesztő

Másnap reggel korán kellett kelni, aminek nem nagyon örültem. Hidan visszakövetelte a köpenyét, aminek szintén nem tudtam igazán örülni. Olyan jó meleg volt... Be kell, szerezzek egyet magamnak. Tehát nagy örömömre ébresztő után megint útnak indultunk. Az út nagyrészét csendben tettük meg, majd eszembe jutott az álom.  
>- Kérdezhetek valamit? - tettem fel a kérdést.<br>- Ha muszáj... - válaszolta Hidan. Kakuzu nagyon nem bírt engem. Olyan, mint Dannácska, csak Dannácska sokkal rosszabb. Végülis nem kell nekem mindenkit szeretni.  
>- Éjjel az álmomban rátaláltam egy fura kőépületre. Azaz inkább rávezettek.<br>Persze az is lehet, hogy csak az egyik általam látott filmből vetítette megint le az agyam, dehát ki tudja?  
>- Csak nem egy erdőben volt?<br>- De.  
>Húhúhúúúú, mégis létezik^^.<br>- Az egy szentély. Majd egyszer te is...  
>- Hidan! - szakította félbe Kakuzu. - Te meg ne legyél olyan kíváncsi! Majd mindent megtudsz a maga idejében!<br>- De már évek óta gyalogolunk, mikor érünk már oda?  
>- Már itt vagyunk. - mondta és egy nagy sziklára mutatott előttünk. Őőőő... oké, ő tudja.<br>Mikor közvetlen közel értünk a kőhöz, elkezdett hadonászni a kezével és... azt a rohadt... a szikla felemelkedett. Én csak ámultam, meg bámultam. Ez még mindig Maagus xD. A szikla helyén most egy lyuk tátongott, ami valami helységbe vezetett. Bementünk, én meg csak forgattam a fejemet jobbra-balra, de nem mintha láttam volna bármit, viszont észrevettem, hogy egyre sötétebb van. Hátranéztem és láttam, hogy leereszkedik az "ajtó"... Ez nem volt túl előnyös számomra, mert nem bírom a sötétséget. Nagyon nem. Az igazság az, hogy féltem a sötétben. Nem tudom, miért, de nem tudtam megmaradni egyedül ott, ezért belekapaszkodtam Hidan köpenyujjába.  
>- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte, de már tök sötét volt.<br>- Semmit, csak nem látok semmit és gondolom, hogy te már ismered az utat... - nem csináltunk semmit, csak álltunk egyhelyben. - Na mi van? Nem mész? - rángattam meg az ujját.  
>- Hova ilyen sietősen? - kérdezte egy ismeretlen hang és ahogy befejezte mondatát kigyulladtak a fáklyák, amik megvilágították a termet. Igen, egy nagy teremben voltunk, amiben nem volt semmi, csak hátul két oldalt két folyosó. Végül megállapodott a tekintetem az idegenen. Fura egy szerzet volt. Sok-sok piercing, narancssárga haj és... lila szemek? Wow... szép kontaktlencse... Nekem is kell, csak kékben. - Valami baj van? - folytatta a kérdezgetést, mivel nem válaszoltam neki.<br>- Nem, nincs semmi.  
>- Nyilván sok kérdésed van.<br>Jajj ne, ez is kezdi...  
>- Tudom, tudom, sokra nem kapok választ... - eme kinyilatkozásomra egy szemöldökfelhúzás volt a válasz.<br>- Pont azért vagy itt, hogy mindent megtudj. Azaz a legtöbb dolgot. Hogy ne tépjem feleslegesen a számat, mondd el a legelejétől, hogy kerültél ide.  
>- Hááát... a másik világban, ahol éltem, meghaltam. - mondtam és közben néztem az arcát. Meg sem rezzent. - Aztán valami fehérségben voltam és kaptam ezt - itt a hegre mutattam. - Aztán már itt ébredtem. Mármint ebben a világban.<br>- Jó, tehát... Az, amitől 'meghaltál' egy teleportációs jutsu volt. Viszont az átjutás ebbe a világba nem olyan egyszerű, két dolog kell hozzá. Az első, hogy a teleportációs jutsu sikeres legyen. A második, hogy átjuss a hálón. A háló az általad megnevezett 'fehérség' volt. Mivel átjutottál, különleges erőre tettél szert, amire a karodon lévő heg is figyelmezteti a többieket. Viszont az erőd nem teljes a másik feled nélkül.  
>- Másik felem?<br>- Igen, ugyanis ketten vagytok. A másik feled a tökéletes ellentéted, képezi a sötét erőt, ő a jang. Ha egyesültök, nagyon nagy erőt szabadítotok fel, amit majd az Akatsuki felhasznál. Kérdés?  
>- Miért kellett elhozni onnan?<br>- Egyrészt hogy a hasznunkra légy, de ezt már mondtam. Másrészt nem sok mindenki tudja, mit jelent a jel a karodon. De ha egy beavatott meglátja, az meg akar majd ölni. Ugyanis az átlag emberek félnek a hatalmas erőtől.  
>- Álmomban láttam egy kőépületet, mi az?<br>- Az egy szentély, ahol egyesíteni kell a jint és jangot, hogy létrejöjjön a leghatalmasabb erő.  
>- És mi van akkor, ha én nem akarom mindezt?<br>- Nincs választási lehetőséged. Egyéb kérdés?  
>Még sok-sok mindent meg akartam kérdezni, de már fáradt voltam, ezért úgy gondoltam, majd később megkérdezem.<br>- Egyelőre nincs...  
>- Amíg meg nem találjuk a másik feledet, itt maradsz. Nem hinném, hogy meg tudnál szökni, de jobb félni, mint megijedni. Ezért mindig felügyelet alatt leszel. Hidan, Kakuzu, 10 perc múlva megbeszélés. - fejezte be a társalgást, azzal megfordult és eltűnt a jobb oldali folyosón. Mi is utánamentünk, azaz én inkább huzattam magam és végül kikötöttünk egy nagy szobában. Itt is fáklyák világítottak és volt egy csomó ülőalkalmatosság, mint például fotelek és kanapé.<br>- Ülj le. - mondta Kakuzu egy fotelre mutatva.  
>- Nincs kedvem. - mondtam, erre Kakuzu felém fordult és nagyon csúnyán nézett rám.<br>- Ne akard, hogy...  
>- Már itt sem vagyok! - és leültem az említett fotelbe, ők meg csak ott álltak. Lassan elkezdtek szállingózni a többiek, mint például a zöldség ember, meg a hal ember, meg annak a haverja, meg volt valami narancssárga maszkos úriember, meg persze Dannácskáékat sem lehet kihagyni. Deidara még integetett is. Végül megjött a főnök is egy kék hajú lánnyal. Wah, szegény... ennyi kannal összezárva...<br>- Mint látjátok, megvan a jin-fél, - kezdett bele a mondandójába. - ezért most a janra kell koncentrálnunk. Minél előbb meg kell találnunk, hiszen fenyeget az a veszély, hogy megtudja az igazságot és valamit tesz magával, vagy valaki tesz valamit vele. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ez megtörténjen. Ezért... Itachi, Kisame, ti keletnek mentek, Sasori, Deidara, ti délnek, Kakuzu, Hidan, ti nyugatnak, mi északnak megyünk. Zetsu, Tobi, ti vigyáztok a jinre. Mielőtt elmennétek, el kell mondanom, hogy... - és innen már egy kukkot nem értettem abból, amit mondott. Volt benne valami bizsu... na, ezt az egyet értettem. Mivel nem nagyon értettem, ezért lefoglalásképpen végignéztem a kis társaságon. Csak ne ő legyen Tobi... Ő se... ő se... Na, ő végképp ne.  
>Nem akartam, hogy bárki ezek közül úgymond 'vigyázzon' rám. Mindegyiknek olyan gonosz feje van.<br>- ... és most menjetek. - hallottam a végszót, mire a többiek bólintottak és elindultak kifelé. Én is felálltam és azon voltam, hogy kimegyek, mert nem akartam megtudni, kikkel kell eltöltenem a szabadidőm nagyrészét. Még az első lépést is alig tettem meg, valaki rám ugrott, én meg a padlón kötöttem ki, az illető meg rajtam.  
>- Tobi nagyon örül, hogy megismerheti Jin-chant! - ujjongott a maszkos csávesz.<br>- Áh, ne egyél meg!  
>- Tobi nem bántja Jin-chant...<br>- Akkor most mit csinálsz?  
>- Tobi csak nagyon örül! - azzal leszállt rólam és segített felállnom. Már mindenki kiment, kivéve persze engem meg... Tobit, de a zöldség ember is itt maradt. Gondolom ő Zetsu. Te jó ég, ennek felemás arca van! Arra a túró rudira emlékeztet, ami ugyanígy felemás volt. Erről jut eszembe, éhes vagyok. Mintha gondolatolvasó lenne:<br>- Jin-chan nem vagy éhes? - kérdezte Tobi.  
>- De, egy kicsit.<br>- Akkor gyere! - megfogta a csuklómat és maga után húzott. Kihúzott az előterembe, onnan meg a másik lyukba, amiben sok-sok folyosó volt. Olyan volt, mint egy labirintus. De nem tudtam sokáig nézelődni, mert Tobi nagyon sietett. Végül elértünk egy kétszárnyú ajtóhoz, amit kivágott és betessékelt rajta, majd leültetett a nagy asztalhoz, mondta, hogy várjak, azzal eltűnt. Ahol én voltam csak egy jó nagy asztal és sok szék volt, meg persze az ajtó, ami mögött Tobi eltűnt.  
>Nem akartam ülni, nagyon érdekelt, hogy mi lehet a 'labirintusban'.<br>- Remélem nem tűnik fel neki... - mondtam halkan és kislisszoltam a folyosóra. Elindultam az egyik irányba, de nem volt más, csak ajtók, amik zárva voltak. Igazából az előterembe vezető utat kerestem, mert nem akartam ittmaradni, de egy kis kíváncsiság nem árt. Végül sok bolyongás után rátaláltam. Nagyon örültem, de mikor megláttam a nagy sziklát az örömből nem sok maradt.  
>- Hát erre rápacsáltam...<br>- Erre rá.  
>Megpördültem a tengelyem körül és ki állt ott? Biza, a vega túró rudi.<br>- Mit keresel itt? Tobival kéne lenned.  
>- Én csak... csak... csak sétáltam! Igen, sétáltam! - erre nem szólt semmit, csak nézett tovább.<br>- Máskor ne tűnj el, mert a chakra nélkülieket nehéz megtalálni. - hihi, köszi az infót, mostantól mindig eltűnök, mikor lehet. Amúgy mi az a chakra? - Most pedig gyere.  
>- Jó-jó.<br>Követtem vissza az ebédlőbe, ahol Tobi várt.  
>- Jin-chaaaan! Miért mentél el? Tobi csak enni csinált!<br>- Én csak unatkoztam!  
>- Máskor jobban figyelj rá. - mondta a VTR (vega túró rudi), azzal elhagyta a helyszínt.<br>- Tobi azt hitte, Jin-chan éhes.  
>- Az is vagyok! - mondtam, majd leültem az asztalhoz, ahol már oda volt készítve az étel. Nem tudom, mi volt az, de valami tészta lehetett. Gyorsan befaltam és meg kell mondjam, nem volt rossz, sőt. - Hmmm, Tobi ez nagyon finom. Ugye nem haragszol azért, mert elsunnyogtam?<br>- Nem, ha Jin-chan megígéri, hogy többet nem megy el egyedül.  
>- Ígérem ezentúl nem csinálok ilyet. De ki szeretnék menni, nem érzem itt bent jól magam.<br>- Tobi megérti, de nem tehet semmit. A főnök azt mondta, Jin-channak itt kell maradnia.  
>- Szuper.<br>Olyan furán éreztem magam. Igazából meg sem tudtam mondani, hogy mit érzek. Haza is akartam menni, vissza is akartam menni Mizukiékhoz, innen meg el is akartam menni, meg nem is. Elég fura fejet vághattam, mert Tobi kérdezte, hogy mi a baj.  
>- Semmi, csak kicsit fáradt vagyok.<br>- Jin-chan szeretne aludni?  
>- Valami olyasmi.<br>Annyira nem értem magam. Hm, na mindegy, legyünk túl minél hamarabb ezen a napon.  
>- Sasori ágyában fogsz aludni, jó? Neki úgy sincs szüksége alvásra. - mondta, miközben elindult kifelé, én meg utána.<br>Sasori? Olyan ismerős... Wáh, Dannácska?  
>- Én nem alszom az ő ágyában! Ki fog csinálni!<br>- Nem fog. Ő sem bánthatja Jin-chant. Ha úgy vesszük nem is az ő ágya, mert még sosem aludt benne.  
>- Miért nem?<br>- Sasori bábbá alakította magát, így nincs szüksége alvásra.  
>- Akkor ő fából van? - kérdeztem poénból.<br>- Igen.  
>- ... öh... okké.<br>- Itt is vagyunk, Jin-chan! - megálltunk egy ajtó előtt, Tobi rátette a kezét a kilincsre és kinyitotta az ajtót. Lehet, hogy én nem ezt próbáltam, de miért nem tudtam kinyitni a többit?  
>- Tobi minden ajtó zárva van?<br>- Nem, Jin-chan. A hálószobák nyitva vannak. - ilyen az én szerencsém. Beléptünk a szobába, amiben két ágy volt, néhány bútor meg egy ajtó.  
>- Az mi? - mutattam az ajtóra.<br>- Fürdőszoba, Jin-chan. - Wihííí! Fürdőőő!  
>- Tobi, megkérhetlek valamire?<br>- Mire?  
>- Csak arra szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ne hívj Jin-channak. A nevem Charlotte, de neked lehet Lotti, jó?<br>- Jó, Lotti-chan! Az Sasori ágya! - mutatott a bal oldali ágyra.  
>- Köszönöm, Tobi. Jóéjt.<br>- Jóéjt. - köszönt el, majd elment. Ez gyors volt. Fürdőőő! Gyorsan lezuhanyoztam és bebújtam Dannácska ágyába.  
>- Tiszta ideg lesz, ha megtudja.^^ De megnézném az arcát. Tényleg, erről jut eszembe, hogy még nem is láttam az arcát. - körülnéztem - Kié a másik ágy? Hmm... Biztos Deidaráé... - eme kijelentésemre akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam. - Te jó ég, mi van velem? Na jó, inkább aludjunk. - azzal lecsuktam a szemem és elaludtam.<p> 


	7. Köszönöm

**_Ficem szereplői kitalált szereplők. Bármilyen egyezés a valóságban élő vagy holt személlyel csupán a véletlen műve. Ismétlem, a véletlen műve. Amúgy a szereplők nagyrészét Masashi Kishimoto teremtette._**

* * *

><p>Reggel ajtócsapkodásra ébredtem. Ne, ne, neee. Had aludjak még, olyan jó meleg. BUMM - ajtócsapódás. Hát ebből nem lesz alvás.<br>- Hjajjh - fordultam volna az oldalamra, de nem maradt mire forduljak, túl az ágy szélén voltam, ezért egy nagy puffanással földet értem.  
>- Szép landolás, hm. - hallottam az ismerős hangot. Feltápászkodtam és az ágyon ülve láttam...<br>- Deidara? Te mit csinálsz itt? Nem a gonoc ikertestvéremet kéne keresned?  
>- Milyen ikertestvér? - szünet - Jaaaa... Kisame és Itachi már megtalálta, tudatták a főnökkel, aki tudatta velünk, így mi visszajöttünk, hm.<br>- Értem. - nagyon kíváncsi voltam az 'ellentétemre'. - Mikor érnek vissza? - ültem Deidara mellé.  
>- Nemsokára, hm.<br>- Miért hümmögsz mindig?  
>- Csak megszokásból, hm.<br>- Oké... hm.  
>- Hé te kis... - BUMM, megint egy ajtó.<br>- Ki csapkod és miért?  
>- Sasori no Danna mérges. Nem tetszett neki, hogy a helyén aludtál.<br>- Sajnálatos. Mit csinálsz? - néztem a mancsára.  
>- Művészkedek.<br>- Művész... kedsz? - aztán eszembe jutott, hogy neki szájból több van a kelleténél. Ezért elkaptam a felém esőt és elkezdtem birizgálni. - Ez megunhatatlan. Amúgy a művészekről nekem megvan a véleményem. Húznak három vonalat és ez nekik már művészet.  
>- Én nem szoktam rajzolgatni, bár nem tagadom, hogy nem tudok. Az én művészetem egészen más.<br>- Milyen más? - néztem fel végre.  
>- Gyere, megmutatom. - állt fel, majd miután még mindig nem engedtem el a kezét, maga után húzott. Kanyarogtunk össze-vissza a labirintusban, míg végül kiértünk az előterembe.<br>- Honnan szerezted? - rángattam meg a kezét.  
>- Ezzel születtem, vérvonal képesség, hm. - állt meg - Visszakaphatom?<br>- Nem, ez már az enyém!  
>- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, rajtam van, hm.<br>- Ezen könnyen segíthetünk. - egymásra néztünk, majd elnevettük magunkat.  
>- Figyelj, ha elengeded, mutatok valami fantasztikusat!<br>- Háááát, nem is tudom... Na jó, most az egyszer. - és elengedtem a kezét. Köszönetképpen egy mosolyt kaptam. Kinyitotta a másik kezét, amiből egy fehér pillangó repült ki. Mikor már jó messze volt, Deidara egy furcsa kézjelet csinált, majd mondott valamit és a pillangó felrobbant. Olyan volt, mint egy tűzijáték. Gyönyörű.  
>- Na, milyen, hm? - fordult felém.<br>- Lélegzetelállító... Csináld még egyszer!  
>- Jó munkához idő kell. Én éhes vagyok, gondolom te sem utasítanál vissza egy kis ételt, hm.<br>Úgyhogy megkajáltunk Deidarával és vissza akartunk menni a szobába, viszont mikor az előterembe értünk pont akkor emelkedett fel a szikla, majd belépett a cápaember, meg a másik egy lánnyal. Hosszú, barna haja és kék szeme volt. Na, ebben különbözünk. Egy pukkanással a főnök is megjelent mellettünk. Mikor odaértek hozzánk cápáék beszámoltak a főnöknek a történtekről, a lány meg ott maradt velem és Deidarával. Gondoltam, nekem kell kezdeményeznem, hiszen én vagyok itt több ideje.  
>- Szia! Charlotte vagyok! - nyújtottam oda neki a praclim. Ő ránézett a kezemre, aztán rám. - Jól vagy? - tettem felé egy lépést.<br>- Ne gyere közelebb! - kiáltott rám, én meg visszahőköltem.  
>- Neked meg mi a bajod? Én csak...<br>- Deidara vidd el a Jint, beszédem van a másik féllel.  
>Az imént említett rátette a kezeit a vállamra, majd megfordított és maga előtt tolva visszatessékelt a szobába.<br>- Ennek meg mi a baja? Hogy lehet valaki ennyire...?  
>- Lehetnek neki is gondjai, nem? - kérdezte az ágyra leülve Deidara.<br>- De...  
>- Te is valami ilyesmit produkáltál velem, ha nem emlékeznél, hm.<br>- Az jogos volt! Csak nem hagyom, hogy egy idegen, aki betört oda megfogjon!  
>- Szerinted neki te nem vagy idegen?<br>- ... - erre nem is gondoltam. - De én nem akartam bántani. - vizslattam a földet.  
>- Én tudom, de ő nem. Adj neki egy kis időt, amíg megszokja a környezetet, hm.<br>Hálásan néztem rá. Talán itt az idő a változásra. Talán végre félre kell tegyem a kételyeimet, és hinni, hogy az életben vannak jó dolgok és kedves emberek. Nem mindenki ellenség. Valami miatt melegség öntött el, valahányszor megszólalt. Nem tudom, miért, de... valamiért bíztam benne. Lehet, hogy nem lett volna szabad, de nem tehettem róla. Itt az ideje szert tenni egy új barátságra. Így hát kinyújtottam felé a kisujjamat.  
>- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte furcsálkodva.<br>- Öribarik? - kérdeztem reménykedve. Egy ideig csak nézett, aztán elvigyorodott és megkötöttük a kisujj esküt.  
>- Ugye tudod, mire vállalkoztál, hm?<br>- Mire... hm? - kérdeztem gúnyosan.  
>- Most véged, Jin! - kiáltotta, elkapott és elkezdett csikizni.<br>- Haha... Ne... Haha... Hagyd abba! - próbáltam lefejteni magamról a mancsait, de ez nem ment 2 okból sem. 1 gyenge voltam, 2 még gyengébb voltam nevetve.  
>- Ne hagyjam abba? Ahogy akarod... - folytatta a csikizést. Ámbár nem sokáig csinálhatta, mert kinyílt az ajtó és megjelent VTR, ezért elengedett.<br>- Deidara, megbeszélés. Hozd a Jint is! - mondta, azzal el is húzta a csíkot. Én próbáltam levegőhöz jutni, Deidara pedig az ajtót bámulta, aztán rám nézett.  
>- Ennyivel nem úszod meg. - mondta vigyorogva, és elindultunk a megbeszélés helyszíne felé. Mivel én nem tudtam merre kell menni, ezért csak caplattam mellette. Végül beértünk ama szobába, ahol az előző megbeszélés is volt, azzal a különbséggel, hogy most aki itt volt ült, kivéve a főnököt. Csak biccentett egyet, mi meg leültünk. Csak a cápali és haverja, meg Hidanék voltak és persze Dannácska is ott volt, akitől egy szúrós pillantást kaptam. Rá kellett harapnom az alsó ajkamra, nehogy elnevessem magam. Csönd honolt a szobában, amit egy idő után Tobi tört meg.<br>- Pein-samaaa! A Jang megszökött és nem találom sehol! - rontott be a szobába.  
>A főnök, Pein összehúzta a szemét és kiadta a parancsot.<br>- Keressétek meg! Nem juthatott ki innen, itt kell lennie! - azzal eltűnt egy pukkanással. Mindenki felállt, beleérve engem is, de Deidara visszanyomott.  
>- Te itt maradsz. Még a végén elszöksz te is. - azzal ő is elhagyta a szobát és egyedül maradtam. Hátradőltem a kanapén és hallgattam a fáklyák tüzének ropogását. Bármilyen nyugtató is volt, most nem kötött le, ezért felálltam és én is kimentem a szobából, át a másik lukba és találomra megindultam az egyik irányba. Már nem is tudom, hányadik sarkon fordultam be, mikor szembe akadtam a másik felemmel, aki nem volt egyedül. Véleményem szerint egy fickóval volt, bár ezt nem volt könnyű megállapítani, aki fogva tartotta őt. Mikor észrevett odaszólt neki:<br>- Ugye megmondtam, hogy ide jön? - aztán rám emelte tekintetét és gonosz mosolyra húzta a száját.  
>- Ki vagy te? - kiabáltam neki, pedig nem volt köztünk csak max. 15 lépés. Féltem és azt akartam, hogy a többiek meghallják.<br>- Én vagyok az, aki a segítségetekkel megtehet majd mindent, amit csak akar. Most szépen velem jöttök. - mondta. Erre a jang felnyögött és sírni kezdett. - Naa... ha jól viselkedsz, nem fogsz annyi büntetést kapni.  
>- E... engedd el! - próbáltam hitelesnek hangzani. Több-kevesebb sikerrel.<br>- Nyugi, rád is sor kerül, de előbb... - egy kézzel összefogta a hasonmásom kezét és elővett egy tekercset. - Kuchiyose No Jutsu! - nagy füstfelhő tűnt fel, de kis idő múlva eltűnt és egy kígyó volt a helyén.  
>- Ne, ne! Engedj... ! - kiáltotta a másom sírva, de mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mivel a kígyó megharapta, minek következtében úgy rogyott össze, mint egy rongy baba. Ijedten néztem rá, aztán a kígyóra, aztán a fickóra.<br>- Na most jössz te. - azzal a kígyó felém ugrott. Én ösztönösen becsuktam a szemem és magam elé kaptam a kezem, de nem következett be, amire számítottam. Kicsit kinyitottam a szemem és nagyon megörültem annak, amit láttam. Vörös felhő = Akatsuki köpeny = meg vagyok mentve. Mostmár tényleg be kell szerezzek egyet magamnak. Felnéztem, hogy ki a megmentőm és... neee... neee, csak őt ne! Inkább a kígyó, inkább a kígyó.  
>- Áh, Sasori, pontos, mint mindig...<br>- Orochimaru, hogy jutottál be?  
>- Oh, nem volt nehéz. Persze kaptam egy kis támogatást. - és a lábainál heverő felemre nézett.<br>- Jin, menj innen. Most! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Dannácska.  
>- Nem hagyom itt. - hogy miért nem akartam ott hagyni azt magam sem tudtam. Annyit vettem észre, hogy nem akarom ott hagyni, hogy muszáj kihoznom onnan.<br>- Azt mondtam...  
>- NEM!<br>- Ch... - ciccegett xD. Hirtelen elsuhant a fejem mellett egy kunai. Mögülem jött a lövés, és az imént említett Orochimaru kitért előle egy hátra ugrással, eltávolodva a drága felemtől. Oda akartam futni hozzá, de Dannácska megállított. - Nem mehetsz oda. Menj vissza a szobába!  
>Már éppen valami szépet akartam neki mondani, mikor valaki megelőzött.<br>- Menj innen! - dörrent rám Pein. Megfordultam és az egész Akatsuki ott volt. - Orochimaru... tudtam, hogy el kellet volna intézzelek, amikor lehetett. Most kaptam egy második esélyt. Deidara, vidd a Jint és a Jangot biztonságos helyre, Sasori te menj velük és nézd meg, hogy a Jangnak nincs-e nagyobb baja. - ahogy kimondta kis papír cetlik suhantak el mellettem, burokba zárva Orochimarut. Sasori felkapta a másom és elindult, én meg mentem utánuk. Mikor beértünk a szobánkba, Sasori lefektette a volt ágyára és megvizsgálta.  
>- Na? Mi van vele? - olyan rossz volt nézni, ahogy ott fekszik. Bár, most sokkal békésebbnek tűnt, mint amúgy.<br>- Semmi, csak alszik. - bökte ki végül Dannácska.  
>- Veszem észre, de mikor kel fel?<br>- Mikor kipihente magát. - azzal felállt és elhagyta a szobát.  
>- Hát akkor nem tehetünk mást, mint várunk, hm. - mondta Deidara, miközben elhelyezkedett az ágyon. - Amúgy neked nem azt mondtam, hogy várj meg ott?<br>Megint ez a tehetetlenség. Annyira utáltam magam. Az én világomban sem tettem semmit, és biztos ezért utáltak. Most itt sem tettem semmit és ők is utálni fognak. Próbáltam visszatartani, de egy könnycsepp kiszökött, ami megindította a lázadást.  
>- Nem hallottad, amit...? Te sírsz? - kelt fel.<br>- Nem. - töröltem meg gyorsan a szemem, mielőtt oda ért.  
>- De. Látom, hogy könnyes a szemed.<br>- Csak ásítottam.  
>- Aham... Ugye azt tudod, hogy nem tehettél volna semmit, hm.<br>- De igen is tehettem volna! Kellett volna valamit tennem és nem csak ott állnom! - préseltem ki magamból, miközben megint elszöktek a rabok. Szemetek. Gyorsan a szemem elé kaptam a kezem, hogy Deidara ne lássa.  
>- Na, mostmár sírsz. - mondta és lefejtette a mancsaimat az arcom elől. - Pedig nem kéne, hm.<br>Ránéztem. Egyenesen a szemébe. Kék volt, a legszebb kék, amit valaha is láttam. Aztán az arca egyre közeledett és... megcsókolt. Olyan jó volt és meleg és puha. De minden jónak vége szakad egyszer. Mikor elváltunk meg sem tudtam szólalni.  
>- Gyerünk, kicsi Jin, ideje aludni, hm. - kapott fel Deidara.<br>- Nem Jin. És nem vagyok kicsi! - kezdtem a vitát magamhoz térve.  
>- Hát? - tett le az ágyára.<br>- Charlotte, örvendek. - mondtam gúnyosan. - És aludni sem... Jesszus, te meg mit csinálsz?  
>- Átveszem az alvó-cuccom, hm. Tényleg... - odament az egyik szekrényhez, kinyitotta és kiömlött belőle sok-sok olyan dolog, amit még életemben nem láttam. Dei' turkált egy darabig, aztán hozzám vágott egy jóóó nagy pólót, aztán elkezdett visszapakolni.<br>- Huh, köszi, de ugye nem gondolod, hogy előtted veszem majd át?  
>- Pedig ott fogod, mert nem engedlek el sehová, hm.<br>Gondoltam egyet és felhúztam a ruhára a pólót, aztán visszahúztam mind a két kezemet és csak a pólóba dugtam vissza, így le tudtam venni a ruhát.  
>- Ez csalás, hm.<br>- Aki tud, az tud. - felálltam, hogy átmegyek a helyemre, de akkor eszembe jutott, hogy foglalt. - Őőő... hol fogok aludni?  
>- Ott, ahol leraktalak, hm.<br>- És te?  
>- Én is. - mondta Dei és rám mosolygott. - Nyugi, minden rendben lesz.<br>- Jó, csak maradj távol. - mondtam és bebújtam a takaró alá. Bízni bíztam benne, de ez egy kicsit sok volt nekem. Nem sokára Dei is megjött és bebújt ő is. Még beszélgettünk egy kicsit, nagyjából bemutatta a tagokat, meg mesélt a művészetéről, aztán mondta, hogy mostmár tényleg aludni kéne. Mondtam, hogy jó, de még nem voltam álmos, így hát elgondolkoztam egy kicsit az elmúlt napokról. Csodálkoztam magamon, hogy ilyen könnyen és jól kijöttem Deidarával. Lehet, hogy ez a világ még jobb is, mint a másik. Ekkor az alvó másik felem megmozdult, és megreccsent az ágy, én meg megijedtem.  
>- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Deidara, gondolom megrázkódhatott az ágy, mikor megijedtem.<br>- Semmi. - fordultam kifelé az oldalamra, most ügyelve, hogy ne essek le. Aztán éreztem, hogy Deidara is mozgolódik, majd átkarolt a derekamnál és odahúzott magához. - H... Hé!  
>- Csss... Már mindenki aludna, ha te nem lennél ilyen betoji.<br>- Hmph! - játszottam a sértődöttet. S mikor már elhatalmasodott rajtam a hála megfordultam és nyomtam az arcára egy puszit. - Köszönöm...


End file.
